


Won’t You Remember Me?

by KliqzAngel



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angry!Spencer, Angst, Derek & Spencer - Friendship, Gen, One Sided Derek/Spencer, Protective!Spencer, Rambly Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/KliqzAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer steps up to take charge when Derek needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won’t You Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Hiding in Plain Sight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5986587)
> 
> I have changed Derek’s family situation to suit my own needs. Also, I am not a doctor and while I have done some research into amnesia, there may be some things that aren’t accurate again to suit my needs. I had intended there to be more of this, but… it never happened. At this point I think the ship has sailed.
> 
> There isn't an exact season for this, but definitely early seasons. Savannah doesn't exist.

**amnesia**  
**am•ne•sia (ām-nē'zhə)**  
_n. Partial or total loss of memory, usually resulting from shock, psychological disturbance, brain injury, or illness._

 

Reid stood looking out another window, this time in a hospital instead of a squad room. The subject on his mind was the same however. Derek Morgan under normal circumstances was never far from the front of his mind, but today… after what the doctors were saying he was at the very forefront of his thoughts and attention. 

Amnesia was defined as the partial or total loss of memory on dictionary.com. Medically they broke it down to ante-grade amnesia which was the loss of memories after a trauma. Or, there was retrograde amnesia which was the loss of memories from before a trauma… like Derek had.

Derek Morgan.

Tall, sexy, confident, everyone’s protector, the invincible one had retrograde amnesia. Spencer kept telling himself that he was more scared for Derek than he was himself, although he wasn’t sure it was working given that Derek was usually the one most intent on keeping Spencer safe from the bad things in the world. How was he supposed to protect himself without Derek? How was he supposed to protect Derek?

Hearing a commotion down the hall, Spencer turned and headed toward it, his steps quickening once he realized it was coming from Derek’s room. “I DON’T KNOW! WHY WON’T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?” And just like that, Spencer’s worry was pushed to the back of his mind, as an urge to protect surfaced. 

“Let him be!” Spencer snapped angrily at Hotch and Rossi, glaring at the doctor who was standing by uselessly. Pushing his superiors out of the way Spencer looked at Derek for a split second before turning toward the older men. “What don’t you understand about amnesia? Retrograde amnesia is classified as the loss of memory of events occurring before injury or traumatic incident. I think being shot in the head then thrown in a lake resulting in a coma would qualify. Now, if you insist on being federal agents instead of his friends, get the hell OUT! Because I for one don’t give a damn about your investigation, when it means Derek is being hurt further.”

“Spencer you can’t possibly believe…” Hotch started and Spencer cut him off angrily.

“I think you have the best of intentions, trying to do what is best for Derek, doing what the Derek you know would want. The thing you aren’t grasping is that THIS IS NOT THE DEREK YOU KNOW. This is little more than a teenager! A scared and confused teenager in a man’s body, and whatever Derek would want doesn’t matter because he doesn’t exist right now, and may never again. Now, LEAVE. I’ve asked you once; don’t make me do it again.”

 

Silent and slightly stunned, the two men turned and quietly shuffled out of the room. “Wow.” Spencer turned and blinked at the small woman in the corner of the room. “Eloise, I… I’m sorry I didn’t see you there. I…” When she raised a hand Spencer stopped, taking a moment to glare at the doctor again as he tried to slink from the room. “You have nothing to apologize for, Spencer.”

As she stood and moved forward, Spencer refreshed himself on what he knew of the woman. Considerably older than Derek, they’d parted after their parents had been killed. Eloise continued her road in life on her own. Being already twenty three she already had begun forming a life for herself, but didn’t feel she had the room or experience to raise a frightened 10 year old.

Derek therefore had been shipped off to his aunt and uncle’s house, where he lived with the four kids they were already raising. While he’d been loved, he’d grown up knowing that he wasn’t entirely one of them, which had been what gave Carl Buford an in. 

“I can see why my brother speaks of you so fondly on the rare occasion we talk.” Looking to her brother, Eloise smiled and to Spencer it seemed somewhat stiff, but was willing to admit it might be his perception of a woman he didn’t hold particularly in high regard. As far as Spencer was concerned she wasn’t any better than his own father, who had abandoned Spencer when he was a child.

“The doctor doesn’t think Derek should be left alone. We were discussing rest homes or something of that nature before your colleagues came in. But, I think I have a better idea… that is if you would be willing.”

Frowning Spencer eyed the woman, his distaste growing. Her brother was suffering from amnesia and needed patience and the safety of a stress free environment and she wanted to put him in a home with the elderly or worse which would do nothing but antagonize his problem. “I mean, the doctor said he would be best off in familiar surroundings. My aunt and uncle’s home is owned by someone else and…” 

“He can stay with me.” Spencer snapped, his patience worn thin by everything that was happening. “Or I will stay with him, whatever. Just… go back to wherever you came from. I’ll gladly help Derek.”

“You think I’m a bad person.” Eloise said softly already making her way toward the door. “But, you’ll understand. This is… really it’s for the best.” 

As the irritating woman eased out the door, Spencer turned back to the bed, to see Derek watching him wide eyed. Sighing Spencer moved to stand next to the bed trying to smile encouragingly. “Hi, Derek. My name is Spencer Reid. I know you don’t remember me, but we work together and we’re… friend, or I hope we are. I… I’m… I’m sorry about all that. I… I’d like a chance to be your friend again, and… I mean…”

Spencer stopped talking realizing he was babbling, hearing the Derek he was talking in his head saying, “relax kid, I got it.” Only it was just in his head and Spencer knew it. He wanted Derek to say, “Relax man.” 

“I appreciate the offer. I mean… it’s kinda freaky how people keep popping up and acting like they’re my best friends when I don’t even know who they are. Did you see that nurse though… hot! I think she likes me.”

Instead he got a blank look and intense eyes, panic and fear buried underneath that shell Spencer fortunately knew how to read through.

“Look I… I’m not… I really just want to be your friend. I’m sorry if I upset you by chasing your sister off. I guess I forgot for a moment that you aren’t the you I know. See, the Derek I know would never wanna be trapped with her, but I had no right to take your right to choose away from you. I just…”

Trailing off Spencer shifts and looks down toward the ground. “You always protect me, always. I just wanted to help you for once, even if you don’t remember all the times you’ve saved me.”

“You’re my friend?” Derek finally asked hesitant and unsure. “How did we meet?”

Sitting, Spencer smiled and nodded quietly answering Derek’s questions until the other man fell asleep. Leaning back he closed his own eyes letting sleep come, hiding his worries over what was to come, if only for awhile.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several older fics that I have decided to post to AO3. They've resided for years on my personal archive, but I am thinking of getting rid of it. I want to make sure some of them are posted here. So, if you think you read this or some others I am posting over the next few days somewhere before... you probably have. They were also posted on LiveJournal.


End file.
